<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aceptación by Eli_ana10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599243">Aceptación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10'>Eli_ana10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan felicita al sheriff por la relación de Stiles y Derek pero el no lo sabía aún así que decide "hablar" con Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aceptación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Felicidades Sheriff, todavía no puedo creer que aceptará al chico Hale – Le decía Parrish con una sonrisa delante de los oficiales, mientras que Noah lo veía confundido sin saber a que se refería. </p><p>Que pasa con Hale – le pregunta a los oficiales al ver que todos además de Parrish lo sabían. </p><p>Habló de su relación con Stiles, no puedo creer que aceptará a Derek de Yerno después de las acusaciones en su contra – decía el oficial mientras los demás miraban atentamente a él Sheriff, que daban por hecho de que ya sabía acerca de eso ya que los chicos no eran muy disimulados.</p><p>De que demonios estas hablando – decía Noah entre enojado y confundido, ya que nunca pensó que su hijo estuviera con Derek, un hombres mayor de edad y con acusaciones de asesinato en su contra. </p><p>Parrish acompáñame – dice levantándose del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta. </p><p>Donde vamos – pregunta el oficial confundido. </p><p>Vamos a arrestar a Derek Hale por abuso de un menor y además mi hijo – le responde entrando a la patrulla para dirigirse a el loft de Derek mientras Parrish lo sigue en otra patrulla.</p><p>Hale – Lo llama de lejos el Sheriff cuando lo ve delante de la entrada de su loft.</p><p>Si, sheriff – le dice sin saber que hacía delante de su entrada.  </p><p>Más te vale correr hijo, antes que consiga balas de aconito - le dice el Sheriff, el moreno apenas escucho eso comenzó a correr con sus habilidades sobrenaturales mientras que el Sheriff y el pobre de Parrish que sin saber había arruinado todo, mientras que Noah amenazaba a Derek con el altavoz.</p><p>Yo no hice nada Sheriff se lo juro - decía Hale sin parar de correr.</p><p>Así que acostarse con el hijo menor del Sheriff es hacer nada - le decía amenazante.</p><p>Luego de unas horas escapando del Sheriff, se encontró con Stiles, cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala. Tenía al sheriff unos metros atrás mientras que estaba con Stiles delante encima de su Jeep. </p><p>Hola, Sourwolf – le decía sonriente, mientras bajaba del Jeep para tratar de besar a su novio pero este se alejó lo más posible mirando detrás de ellos con la mirada aterrada.</p><p>Stiles algo que quieras explicarme - decía el sheriff bajando de la patrulla para acercarse a la pareja. </p><p>No se de que estas hablando - decía haciéndose el desentendido. </p><p>Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que habló así que estas castigado y no quiero que se vean más - le decía enojado Noah. </p><p>Es algo que no voy a aceptar, lo amo y el a mi asi que no tienes ningun derecho a separarnos y aunque lo intentes  sabes que voy a volver a estar con el - le decía desafiante.</p><p>El sheriff parecía resignado era inútil discutir esto sabía perfectamente que su hijo,  al igual que su difunta esposa no se rendiria hasta que aceptará que está saliendo con Hale.</p><p>Está bien, se que no voy a ganar esto así que te espero está noche en mi casa Hale - decía dirigiendo su vista a él - está noche vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras.</p><p>La cena fue algo incómoda pero salió perfectamente, al sheriff le costó un tiempo pero terminó aceptando completamente la relación de ese par, ya que sabía que Derek hacia feliz a su hijo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les guste y lamento las faltas, es la primera vez que publicó algo en esta plataforma así que se acepta cualquier consejo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>